1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom type lens barrel that can change a shooting magnification by moving between a storage position and a shooting position along an optical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a type of an imaging apparatus including a zoom type lens barrel, such as a digital camera, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-122640 discusses an imaging apparatus including a reflection optical element, such as a prism, which guides light flux incident thereto from a plurality of lens units into an image sensor by bending the light flux in a direction intersecting with an optical axis to achieve a small size lens barrel. In the zoom lens discussed in the above-described conventional apparatus, a light flux incident from a first lens unit is bent in a direction substantially perpendicular to a light-incident optical axis (i.e., in a direction towards the image sensor) by using a reflection optical element, such as a prism, which is arranged in a rear portion of the first lens unit of the lens barrel.
Even if the size of the first lens unit provided on the light flux-incident optical axis is large, it is desired by the market to provide a camera having a thin body by reducing the dimension of the camera in the direction of the light-incidence optical axis in a lens barrel retracted state. However, a guide shaft, which guides a member on a second optical axis, may become a bottleneck against the reduction of the size of an imaging apparatus body because the guide shaft may interfere with a member provided on the first optical axis during the lens barrel storage operation.